Tragedy in Mirkwood
by Shadelock
Summary: (Chapter 1 - rewritten) Everyone always wonders why Legolas's mother is never mentioned and if he has any siblings. This story takes a look at his family and the tragedy that shaped it. **Now Beta Read and Complete**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien and I'm not making any money from this story. All original characters are mine though.  
  
Summary: Everyone wonders why Legolas's mother is never mentioned and if he has any siblings. This story takes a look at his family and the tragedy that shaped it.  
  
Author's Notes: First, this is the first Lord of the Rings story that I've written, but hopefully not the last. Next, I'm assuming that elves come of age at 55 years old so that means that one human year is about 3 to 3.5 years for an elf. In other words, Legolas is 21 years old (I decided to make him a little older then I had originally wrote), and that makes him the equivalent of a 6-year-old human child. Last, I love feedback and any suggestions for this story or future LOTR stories would be appreciated. Also huge thanks to my beta reader Dorothy Winsor, for reading over this for me, and catching my mistakes.  
  
Characters: Thranduil - King of the Woodland Realm Pennmetiel - Queen of the Woodland Realm Rudhiathion - Oldest son and crown prince Nurhenion - Daughter, and second oldest Vorsarnion - Son, third born Tanhuineion - Son, fourth born Maltaquelleiel - youngest daughter Legolas - youngest child Belegmen - Head healer Erdal - One of the King's advisors Novkrision - The Queen's personal guard  
  
*******  
  
Tragedy in Mirkwood  
  
Lady Shadelock  
  
*******  
  
Part 1  
  
A door opened, spilling light into the darkened room, and soft footsteps were heard by the small figure curled up under the bed. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath hoping he would go unnoticed by the intruder in his room. Right now all he wanted was to be left alone, which was why he had left the healer's ward without permission. He had overheard the conversation between one of his father's advisors and his oldest brother Rudhiathion. Actually it had been more of an argument. What Legolas had overheard was that the advisors were said that something had to happen now. Legolas figured that the advisors wanted him out of Mirkwood for what he had done. His brother kept saying that it would wait until their father could deal with it. Then when the healers had noticed that he was awake, Legolas realized that he was getting strange looks from them.  
  
It hadn't been easy to limp from the healer's ward to his room without anyone noticing him. It had been a slow process, especially with the shooting pain in his ribs every time he moved. Luckily for him, most of the elves in the palace were busy working on preparations for the funeral tonight. His mother and one of his older sisters would be sent off to the Halls of Mandos tonight and their ashes allowed to spread throughout Middle Earth. Instead of helping though, Legolas hid under his bed wanting nothing more than to be left alone.  
  
"Legolas are you in here?" Rudhiathion asked as the looked into the dark room. He moved slowly through the room to see if his little brother was hiding anywhere, but he never considered looking under the bed. Not seeing Legolas he took one more quick look around the room and walked back to the door.  
  
"Find him," came the soft voice of Nurhenion from outside the door.  
  
"Not yet. I'm going to go inform Adar that he's missing. Legolas will come to him even though he'll never come to us."  
  
"Don't bother; I don't believe he would care if an army of Orcs were attacking Mirkwood right now. He's sitting with Naneth and snaps at anyone that comes into the room. He won't even let Naneth be prepared for tonight. I'm worried about his state of mind."  
  
"Someone has to tell him. Legolas is in no condition to be up and around. The healers are worried that he could hurt himself if he doesn't lie down and take it easy."  
  
"Do what you think you must, but do not expect much. He is not taking her death very well. Anyway, the search parties are back with news and are waiting in the courtyard for you," Nurhenion said before leaving.  
  
Rudhiathion let out a sign and looked back into Legolas's room hoping his brother would magically appear, but nothing moved or gave any sign that the small elf was in there. The room stayed quiet and empty. His toys lay untouched throughout the room and the stuffed wolf that Novkrision had given him was on the bed. By looking at the room, you wouldn't believe the grief that was being felt throughout the kingdom. Closing his eyes and lowering his head, Rudhiathion took a deep breath, then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The room was once more cast into darkness, which was just fine for the small figure huddled under the bed.  
  
When he heard the door close, Legolas opened his eyes and looked around to see if there was still anyone in the room. Looking from side to side, he couldn't see any feet from his position and hoped that meant they were gone. The sob he had been holding back since his brother came in the room broke out from between his lips. Another followed not long after and then more. At least he was alone so that no one could see him breaking down as the pain that was building in his heart threatened to shatter him.  
  
He knew a week had passed since he had gone out on a picnic with his mother and older sister, but it felt like it had been a year. That day had changed everything for him and Legolas knew he was to blame. No one had come out and said that, but he knew it was the truth. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut once more in an attempt to black out the memories that were assaulting him. Memories of his mother's bruised face and his sister's screams filled his head. He didn't want to remember what had happened and how he had failed them both. He didn't want to remember the look on his father's face when they were found.  
  
Tears ran down Legolas's face, and he let out a whimper of pain. He could hear their cries for mercy and for help. Both had gone unanswered until it was too late. He also heard their voices asking him why he didn't save them. Opening his eyes, Legolas barely kept himself from screaming when he saw his mother's face staring back as him. Then as suddenly as it appeared, the image disappeared and he was left with only her voice asking why. His whole body starting shaking as he lost control and completely broke down crying. Curling back up into a ball, he brought his hands up to cover his ears in an attempt to block out their cries, but it wasn't enough.  
  
Pushing himself out from under the bed, he quickly retreated into one of the corners of his room. He pulled his legs up to his chest, with his arms wrapped around them, and he laid his head on his knees. Sob after sob tore through him in total defiance of his will. He didn't feel he had the right to cry. He had after all failed to protect them; it didn't matter if he was only 21 years old (about the equivalent of a six years old human).  
  
The pure anguish and hatred that Legolas saw on his father's face when he had walked into that cave where they had been held told Legolas just what his father thought. It didn't register with him that his father's hatred wasn't directed at him, but at the people who had hurt them. All Legolas saw was the disappointment his father saw in his youngest son for not protecting them both like he was expected too. His father had even made a comment at breakfast the morning they had left, that he was a big elf now, and it was his job to look after his mother and sister while they were out. Now his father would hate him and banish him from Mirkwood for what he had done. After all, murder, as rare was it was, was punished by banishment from all elven realms for the rest of eternity.  
  
At this thought, Legolas tightened his arms and pulled his legs tighter against his chest. He didn't want to leave and never see his family again. Pain lanced through both his legs and his chest, reminding him of his injuries, but he ignored it. The pain distracted him from the pain in his heart that was slowly getting worse, if that was possible. So he continued to hold his arms tight until the pain got so bad that it became hard to breathe. Then he slowly released the tight hold and his legs relaxed. The pain lightened a bit and Legolas was able to breathe again.  
  
When Legolas had first started to regain consciousness, he had heard pieces of several whispered conversations within the room. He had kept his eyes closed during these brief periods of awareness and just listened to what as going on around him. He had heard two of the healers talking about how his father never came to visit him and just sat with his wife's body. Before they could say anything else, the head healer had come in and ordered them to stop. That was the moment that Legolas truly realized that it really had been his fault, because his father hadn't even come to see him. It didn't matter to Legolas that his father hadn't really spoken to anyone in two days. For the most part, all the King had been doing was sitting in a room talking to his dead wife.  
  
"I'm sorry," Legolas sobbed, speaking for the first time since the death of his mother. "I know I failed you. I'll make everything all right." He continued to repeat those words over and over again as he rocked back and forth in the corner of his room.  
  
***** Belegmen, Thranduil's head healer, looked at the bed in which Legolas had been resting a few hours earlier. He knew that the young prince's brothers were looking for him, but he had a feeling that they wouldn't find Legolas until he wanted to be found. The young prince knew how to hide when he wanted too. What worried Belegmen was that Legolas was running around the palace with the injuries that he had sustained. He had already decided he didn't want him on his right leg until it completely healed.  
  
"Belegmen, what should we do?" one of the healers asked.  
  
"Nothing. Legolas will show up when he's ready to be found. Until then we wait."  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thranduil becomes kind of a mushy romantic on us, but that part just wrote itself and seemed so right for how I imagined he would be. So blame it on him. So here is part two, longer than the last. Enjoy, and please keep reviewing.  
  
**** Chapter 2 ****  
  
In another darkened room of the palace, King Thranduil sat alone with the body of his wife. He had no sense of the passage of time, nor did he want to have. His beloved Pennmetiel was dead. All he wanted to do was follow her into the Halls of Mandos, but the part of him that remembered his children wouldn't let him fade from this world.  
  
"How am I to continue without you at my side to guide the way?" He laid his head down on the bed as he grasped one of Pennmetiel's hands between both of his.  
  
A gentle knock on the door came a brief moment before the door opened. "My lord it's time. We need to prepare her for."  
  
"Leave us," Thranduil ordered.  
  
"But my lord."  
  
Thranduil turned and glared at the attendant. "I ordered you to leave. Is there something in that that you did not understand?"  
  
The attendant realized that, driven by his grief, Thranduil was on the edge of madness and was probably a bit dangerous, so he backed out of the room. When the door closed, Thranduil turned back to his wife and once again he gently took her hand in his. It felt the same as the first time he had held it all those years before.  
  
**Flashback** (Before the Last Alliance)  
  
Thranduil slowly made his way through the hordes of guests here for his birthday. He still didn't understand why his father had insisted on throwing the huge celebration when they would be marching off to war the next morning. They would be joining the armies of Gondor and Rivendell, along with others, to deal with the threat of Sauron and the one ring, once and for all.  
  
He made his way out of the main room, nodding and giving his greetings to guests when needed. Soon he found himself outside the palace and away from the party. The silence was a blessing and Thranduil took a moment to enjoy it. Then the most beautiful sound he had ever heard reached his ears. He could hear someone singing to the trees and couldn't stop himself from following the sound.  
  
Sitting upon a rock was the most beautiful she-elf that he had ever seen. Silver blond hair was done up in small little braids that ran down the length of hair back. Light blue eyes seemed to hold the light of the stars in them. Perfectly shaped red lips moved in time to her words. Thranduil felt his head start to spin and his heart began to pound. He wondered if this was how his father felt when he had met his wife to be.  
  
All too soon, the song came to an end. Her head turned slightly, her eyes focused on him, and she smiled. "My lord," she said quietly like a whisper of wind among the trees, before bowing her head slightly.  
  
"I. I'm sorry if I distributed you, but your song pulled my heart here and I had no choice but to follow." Thranduil walked forward and took one of her small hands into his and helped her down from the rock. "I know that I shall never hear anything more beautiful in this world, than your voice."  
  
"Thank you my lord," she said ducking her head as she blushed at his words.  
  
He continued to hold her hand in his, marveling at the softness of her skin. He knew then that he had found the love of his life. "I only have one request and that is to know the name of this beautiful lady in front of me that must have fallen from the stars, for no one from Middle Earth or the Undying Lands could be as lovely as she."  
  
The blush that was lightly dusting her checks spread throughout her face and to the tip of her ears. "My lord your words are too much. I'm just a simple wood-elf. However, I shall give you your one request. My name is Pennmetiel."  
  
"Pennmetiel, a perfect name for one that fell from the stars to steal my heart tonight."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Thranduil smiled at the memory of their first meeting. It was that memory that had gotten him through the endless nights and heartbreaking battles of the Last Alliance. When he had come back bearing the body of his father and so many warriors, it was her presence that had kept him sane. The memory of her voice filled his mind all the time. It was only years later that he heard sounds that could be compared to the beauty of her voice. Those sounds had been the first cry that each of his children had made after being born. It was the song of a new life entering the world.  
  
Now not only had his beloved been taken, but one of those lives that he had helped create was gone too. His family was falling apart piece by piece and he knew that he needed to try and pull himself together so that he could pull his family back, but he just couldn't seem to get up the energy to do it. A part of him hoped that one of his sons would have the ability to hold everything together for him.  
  
With his thoughts consuming him, he didn't hear the soft knock or the door opening behind him. Rudhiathion along with Tanhuineion and Vorsarnion looked into the room. The scene in front of them was heartbreaking.  
  
"Adar?" Rudhiathion called. He knew from Nurhenion that their father didn't want to be disturbed, but he needed to be informed that Legolas was missing.  
  
"Go away, please," Thranduil said not turning around to see who it was. In his current state he didn't even recognize the voice of his oldest son.  
  
"It's about Legolas," Tanhuineion said coming into the room. "He's missing."  
  
"I said leave us alone. My sons will take care of whatever the problem is." Thranduil was much calmer than he had been before, but he was quickly losing his patience. He didn't even understand what they were trying to tell him.  
  
The three sons stood there a moment looking at each other wondering what they should do. "Ada please we can't find him," Tanhuineion pleaded, hoping that his father would come out of this.  
  
"I said leave." This time Thranduil growled out his response, but again he did not turn around or actually hear what they were saying.  
  
Rudhiathion realized at the moment, wherever their father was mentally right now, he couldn't understand them. "Come we'll find Legolas on our own." He directed his brothers out of the room before their father got any more upset.  
  
When the door closed, Vorsarnion finally spoke up. "Adar has never acted like this before. I'm not even sure he realized that we were talking about Legolas. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Don't worry," Rudhiathion said as he put a comforting hand on Vorsarnion's shoulder. "Legolas has probably just found some place to curl up where he feels safe. As for father, he'll come out of this. Until then though, we need to make sure that everything is taken care of."  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" Nurhenion asked as she approached them.  
  
Rudhiathion turned and gave his younger sister a sad smile. He knew that together the four of them could take care of everything. "I need you to make sure everything is ready for tonight. I believe one of Naneth's attendants is sitting with Maltaquelleiel's. body. I don't know if anything has been done to prepare her. I need to go and take care of some things. Only three guards have been found, so Novkrision is still missing. If he had something to do with this I want a piece of him. Vorsarnion and Tanhuineion, I want you to continue to look for Legolas."  
  
Everyone agreed and went about what they needed to do. Nurhenion started by going to see Maltaquelleiel while Vorsarnion and Tanhuineion separated and started searching the palace again. Rudhiathion, on the other hand, made his way to the courtyard outside the palace, were several of his father's most important advisors and the captains of the search parties were meeting.  
  
"Have you found him?" he asked as he approached the group.  
  
"Yes, my prince. He was some way away from where the Queen's picnic was being held. We believe that he was scouting the area and was also probably the first to die." Erdal, one of Thranduil's advisors informed the prince." We are still not sure how they surprised four of our best warriors."  
  
"Then we also still do not know who is responsible for this."  
  
"No. We do know that they were of the race of men, but as to their identities, we don't know. Right now the only one that can tell us anything would be prince Legolas, but the healers won't tell us were he is so that we may speak to him," Erdal said.  
  
"He is in no shape to talk."  
  
"I know this my prince, but we can't do anything until he tells us what he knows. The queen and princess Maltaquelleiel are dead and we need to bring those responsible to justice."  
  
"Yes they are dead, but Legolas isn't and I'm not going to risk his health right now. Let Legolas mourn and deal with what happened. My Adar will tell you when you can talk to him."  
  
Rudhiathion turned and walked away before anyone could voice the opinions that he could see forming behind their eyes. He feared that forcing Legolas to relive what had happened could force him to retreat further from their family. Already Legolas had disappeared when he first awoke and before anyone could talk to him. Rudhiathion could only imagine the thoughts going through his younger brother's head. He only hoped that Legolas was found soon.  
  
**** Legolas lifted his head from his knees and looked around his room. His eyes were red from crying and dried tear marks were visibly on his cheeks. For a moment, he had thought that he had heard his mother's voice calling to him, and instead of the words of blame that he had been hearing for some time, it was more like she was trying to assure him that everything was all right. It was the same tone and words that she used to soothe him after he had had a nightmare.  
  
"Nana?" He called quietly, wondering if the last week had been nothing but a terrible nightmare and his mother was here to make things better. When there was no answer, Legolas got up with the intention of finding her. It was then that the injuries he had received reminded him that it had all been real.  
  
Tears once again started rolling down his face. He suddenly had a wish to see his mother one last time. Slowly he walked towards the door and hoped that no one was there. He didn't want to see the looks of pity on their faces. He opened his door a crack and looked out into the hallway. When he saw that no one was there, he left his room and started towards his parents' room. It was the only place he could thing of that his mother would be.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: At the age Legolas is in this story, he had never left the safety of the palace and surrounding fort. This was because of the dangers surrounding Thranduil's fortress. Each child in Mirkwood was kept from going into the forest until they reached the equivalent of the human age of 6, to protect them. It was a big deal for the children when they were finally allowed out and seen as a marker of getting older.  
  
***** Part 3 *****  
  
Thranduil barely registered the door closing behind him. He thought he had heard them saying something about Legolas and knew that he should have told them that he was with the healers. He knew that Legolas was with them, sleeping in an unnatural rest that was the combined result of his injuries and the drugs given to him Belegmen.  
  
Each night, Thranduil had slipped out of the room, giving up his vigil, to be with his son for a while. He waited until no one would be around so that he could slip unnoticed through the palace. The only one who would be at Legolas's side at that time would be the head healer. He would give Thranduil an update before leaving them alone. There he would sit and watch his son sleep, hoping each night that he would wake up and look at him. Instead Legolas continued to lie lifelessly on the bed, bruises marring his small face. Each bruise, cut, and scrape reminded Thranduil of how he had failed to protect his family. So each night before he went back to sit with his wife, he would, with the help of Belegmen, change his son's bandages, clean the wounds, and try to get a little water down his son's throat. For now it was all he could do, but when his son awoke, he knew that they would have to start to deal with what happened. At least for now, he had to hope that Legolas slept peacefully and without nightmares of the tragedy that had befallen their family.  
  
The moment he had walked into the cave where they had found his family, he heart had broken. They had found his wife and daughter first, barely recognizable after what had happened to them. Then a guard had called that he had found Legolas, and at first Thranduil didn't want to go and see. He had assumed that he would find only another one of his children dead, but when the guard called that Legolas was still alive, a part of him that was dying finally had hope.  
  
His son was barely conscious, but soon after Thranduil had picked him up, Legolas had fallen into the sleep that still continued to claim him. However, first he had whispered to his father that he was sorry for failing them all. Thranduil at first didn't understand what Legolas had meant by that statement, but as he carried his son home, he began to realize what thoughts had been going through his son's head. That as why each night he hoped Legolas would awaken so he could assure him that it hadn't been his fault. No, instead the King knew that it had been his fault. It all went back to the morning they disappeared.  
  
***Flashback to a week earlier**  
  
Thranduil sat at his desk carefully studying a set of papers that had arrived the night before. They were the newest changes to the trade agreement between Mirkwood and Laketown. He wanted to finish them before dinner tonight. Arriving along with the trade agreement had come a special gift for Legolas that Thranduil had bought last time he had been in Laketown. He had had to wait these past few months for it to come, because it hadn't been finished, but the wait had been worth it. The gift was perfect. Thranduil had looked at it the night before while trying to decide if he should leave it beside the bed for Legolas to wake up to or should wait and give it to him that next evening.  
  
"If you keep looking at them that way you will get nowhere," Pennmetiel announced as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. He hadn't even heard her come in. "Why don't you come with us. It will be Legolas's first time out into the forest and I know that he would love it if you came with us."  
  
"You know how much I want to be there, but this trade agreement needs to be back on its way to Laketown tomorrow. Tonight I plan on spending some time with Legolas so this has to be finished before then. I've got something for him that came from Laketown." Thranduil turned in his chair so he could look at his wife.  
  
"This wouldn't be the thing in the box that had you hiding in your study for two hours last night, would it?" Pennmetiel probed.  
  
"I had to make sure it was perfect."  
  
"Well is it?" Pennmetiel asked.  
  
"You'll see." Thranduil smiled at the glare his wife threw at him. "Like everyone else you will see it tonight after dinner."  
  
"Thranduil, I don't believe you. I'm your wife and you still won't tell me."  
  
"Have patients my meltha (beloved)." Thranduil stood up and wrapped his arms around Pennmetiel. "Now you're taking guards with you, right?" he asked moving the subject away from what the surprise was before he ended up telling her.  
  
She wasn't fooled through and replied, "Fine, change the subject. Novkrision and three others are joining us. There have been no wargs, spiders, or orcs this far north in as long as I can remember."  
  
"All right, but you'll be careful and I will see you later. Without Legolas running around I should be able to finish working over this trade agreement by the time you return."  
  
"He only likes to spend time with you." Pennmetiel pulled herself out of her husband's arms and walked to the door of the study. "If you change your mind meltha, you could bring that trade agreement with you. I would wager that Legolas would love to help you with it."  
  
Thranduil smiled and said," I believe the blue handprints all over the last one were enough help. Have fun my love and be safe."  
  
***End flashback***  
  
Those had been the last words he had said to her. Then he had watched her walk out of the room, not knowing that she was also walking out of his life. He had continued to work on the trade agreement until dinner, when Nurhenion had come running in saying that Pennmetiel, Maltaquelleiel, and Legolas were missing.  
  
"I should have gone with you. I could have protected the three of you. If I had gone as you asked, then we could be sitting together talking and watching the children play, right now," Thranduil whispered, even though the rational part of him knew that he probably would have died with them.  
  
Unlike the last time, this time Thranduil heard the door opening behind him. He couldn't understand why no one would leave him alone. Tonight they would be burning her body and he would never get to look upon her face or touch her again. He heard the door close again and the soft footsteps of someone approaching him. Turning with anger written on his face, he started to shout for them to go away, when he saw who it was standing behind him.  
  
Legolas walked until he was a few feet behind his father and waited. He had finally had to ask someone where his mother was, because she hadn't been in her room. They had given him a funny look and told him where to go. He was glad that they seemed to be in too big of a hurry to realize that his brothers were looking for him. He had hoped as he opened the door to the room that no one would be here, and almost turned around and left when he saw his father sitting by the bed. He decided though, that it was probably better to face his father now rather than later. Nevertheless, he was unprepared at the look of pure rage that he saw on his father's face as his turned around. He quickly backed up until his back hit the door behind him and then he lowered his eyes to look at the ground. He knew then that his father really did blame him, because before that moment he had been holding on to just a bit of hope that he was wrong. The look shattered that hope and at the same time he knew his father hated him too.  
  
Shock had kept Thranduil from reacting to his youngest son's presence immediately. He had gotten only a glimpse at red, swollen, tear-filled eyes before Legolas had bowed his head after backing into the door. It was the sob that came from Legolas that finally got Thranduil to move. He crawled over to his son instead of getting to his feet in an attempt to not frighten him any more than he was. When he reached Legolas he gently put his right hand on Legolas's shoulder and waited for a response.  
  
"I'm sorry," Legolas cried, slowly lifting his head and eyes to look at his father.  
  
"No little one, it's not your fault." Thranduil moved his left had to cup Legolas's cheek in his palm. "There was nothing that you could have done." Tears were now running down both of their faces.  
  
"But I was supposed to protect her; you told me so before we left."  
  
"Oh my little Greenleaf, the guards were supposed to protect the three of you and even they couldn't. They were trained warriors and failed. Now their families also mourn. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening."  
  
"Everyone thinks it's my fault," Legolas remarked as he once again lowered his head so that he would not have to look at his father.  
  
"No they don't, because there is nothing to blame you for." Thranduil said while thinking that if anyone did, they would have to answer to him.  
  
"I didn't save them," Legolas explained.  
  
Thranduil moved his left hand from Legolas's cheek and placed it under his son's chin and lifted his head. Only once Legolas was looking at him did Thranduil speak. "Neither did I and I didn't protect you either."  
  
"You weren't there. How were you supposed to protect us," Legolas interrupted.  
  
"I should have been there though. I love you my little one and I don't know what I would do if I had lost you too. Your Naneth's and sister's death are almost too much, but the fact that you survived gives me the strength to continue on. I don't blame you for what happened." Slowly, so not to frightening his son, he moved his arms to wrap them around Legolas and then he pulled him into a hug. "You are not to blame, no one is but those who did this."  
  
"Are you sure?" Legolas buried his head against his father's chest.  
  
Picking Legolas up and walking back over to his beloved's side, he said, "I'm positive. Your Naneth wouldn't blame you either."  
  
"But she does, I heard her when I was hiding under my bed, but then I heard her again saying that it wasn't my fault. I came to find her because I wasn't sure which was true," Legolas blurted out in one breath as he looked down at his mother's body.  
  
"First, sometimes our minds do funny things when we're not feeling well or think that something is true. Your Naneth wouldn't blame you; she would blame herself for not protecting you. Secondly, why were you hiding under your bed, little one?" For the first time since everything happened, Thranduil wondered what his advisors might do when Legolas woke up. They would probably want to know what the people looked like and Legolas was the only one who could tell them. He knew that he would need to have a talk with them about leaving Legolas alone.  
  
"I wanted to be left alone," Legolas muttered. He was running his hand down his mother's arm. "Is she happy where she is?"  
  
"Yes, except that we are not there with her."  
  
"We'll see her again, won't we?" Legolas turned his eyes away from his mother to look at his father.  
  
"Someday we will all be together again, but until then we have each other." Thranduil smiled down at his son and pulled him a little closer. He knew that this wouldn't be the last time that they would talk about Legolas blaming himself. They were in for some hard days as both of them dealt with the misplaced guilt that they were feeling. "Come we need to let the attendants prepare her and I doubt the healers let you wander the halls at the moment." Standing up, he took one more look at his beloved before turning around and walking out of the room with his son in his arms.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Chapter 4

***** Part 4 *****  
  
Thranduil had first taken his son to see Belegmen to be looked over. Then they had gone to his study where they spent the rest of the day. Nurhenion had been the only one to disturb them and she had only brought in some food before turning around and leaving them alone. Neither had felt up to eating the food and they left it sitting as they lay down on the couch for a while. Thranduil had continued to talk and reassure his son that it wasn't his fault and after a bit, Legolas had dozed off into a restful sleep. His father had followed him not much later.  
  
It was only as the sun started to set that Rudhiathion had come in to wake them. He had opened the door and approached the couch to find Legolas having a nightmare and muttering something about being sorry. Rudhiathion bent down and shook his father's shoulder until he awoke. Thranduil immediately sat up wrapping his arms around Legolas.  
  
"It's all right my little one," Thranduil tried to calm his son. He gently rubbed one of his hands up and down Legolas's back. It took a few moments, but Legolas slowly woke up.  
  
The first thing Legolas did was throw his arms around his father's neck and bury his head in his shoulder and start to cry once more. For Legolas it was more tears of relief, as he realized that his earlier conversation with his father was not a dream. Rudhiathion on the other hand, was feeling helpless, as he looked at his father and bother, uncertain of how to help.  
  
"Adar. What's going to happen now," Legolas asked, finally getting his sobbing under control.  
  
Ignoring the true meaning behind the question, because he didn't have an answer, Thranduil replied, "First both of us are going to eat something, and then we'll see your Naneth and sister off. Tomorrow we'll worry about anything else."  
  
"Yes, food will do you both some good and I see Nurhenion left you something," Rudhiathion said getting up. He walked over to the food and picked up the platter it was on. He walked back to them, watching how his father gently soothed back Legolas's hair from his face and continued to whisper words into his brother's ear. "Neither of you has eaten in several days and you need food to keep up your strength."  
  
Legolas looked at the food, and feeling his stomach churn, he turned away. Closing his eyes, he tried to get his stomach to settle even as his father reached for something on the platter. He knew his father wasn't going to let him get away with not eating something. Opening his eyes, Legolas saw his father holding out a piece of fruit for him. Taking the fruit, he took a small bit and chewed it over and over again. Finally when the piece was nothing more than mush, he swallowed.  
  
As Legolas chewed, Thranduil and Rudhiathion talked quietly. Rudhiathion was updating his father on everything that had happened within the kingdom during the past week. He also informed him that Novkrision had been found dead. "It looks like they were from the race of men. We aren't sure who they were at the moment, but we are still searching."  
  
"Call off the search; I believe I know who did this," Thranduil looked down at Legolas as he spoke. He had recently turned down a group of humans looking for sanctuary here in Mirkwood from the Gondor authorities. He had denied them their request and because of that they had vowed revenge. The last they had been seen was within Mirkwood's borders and there was a party of warriors out searching for them. They were wanted in Gondor for murder.  
  
Before Rudhiathion could ask who, Legolas suddenly pulled out of his father's arms and slipped off the couch. He didn't make it far before he started to get sick. The piece of fruit he had been eating lay forgotten on the floor. Both Thranduil and Rudhiathion were to their feet in seconds after Legolas slipped to the floor. They dropped to their knees on either side of him. Thranduil laid a hand on Legolas's back and gently rubbed his hand in soothing circles.  
  
"Would you get your brother a glass of water?" Thranduil asked as Legolas sat up and gasped for air. As Rudhiathion went for the water, Thranduil pulled Legolas back into his arms. He used the sleeve of his robe to wipe his son's face clean. "It's all right little one, that fruit was just too much to start with."  
  
"Here you are, Adar." Rudhiathion knelt back down next to them and handed the glass to his father when he noticed that Legolas's hands were shaking too much to be able to hold the glass.  
  
Thranduil smiled at his oldest son in thanks. "Here take a small sip, Legolas." He held the cup up to his son's lips as he took a small drink from the glass and then Thranduil handed it back to Rudhiathion. "We're going to go see Belegmen again. Make sure there are clothes waiting for both of us in Legolas's room and a warm bath for your brother."  
  
"Of course, Adar." Rudhiathion watched his father pick up Legolas and walk out of the room. He sat there for a few more minutes as tears ran down his cheeks. It was the first time that he allowed himself to grieve. It wasn't long until he saw Nurhenion standing in the doorway and he quickly got himself under control.  
  
"You do have the right to grieve too, you know," Nurhenion commented.  
  
"I need to be strong right now for Adar and Legolas. I can grieve later," Rudhiathion, replied as he got to his feet.  
  
"Just make sure you don't wait too long my brother."  
  
"Adar has a few things for us to do. Would you help me?" Rudhiathion asked. Nuhenion's response was to hold out her hand for him and then they both walked out of their father's study together.  
  
***** Belegmen walked over to his king and prince, holding a cup of tea in his hands. Putting it in Legolas's hands, he explained that it would help settle his stomach. Then together Thranduil and Belegmen carefully changed Legolas's bandages and looked for any new injuries that might have been cause by him slipping off the couch and onto the floor. Except for the strained muscles that they found earlier, there was nothing new nor had he aggravated any of his old injuries.  
  
"I also put something in that tea for the pain. It's only a mild pain reliever, so it won't make you sleep. Later I'll give you something to help you sleep peacefully tonight." Belegmen smiled and ruffled Legolas's hair a bit as he said this.  
  
"Thank you, Belegmen. If you would, bring it to Legolas's room after the funeral."  
  
"Certainly, my lord." Belegmen watched as Thranduil once more picked up his son and carried him out of the room.  
  
Thranduil ignored the glances they received as they walked through the halls of the palace. Legolas just wrapped his arms around his father's neck once more and laid his head down on the king's shoulder with his eyes closed.  
  
Soon they reached Legolas's room where they found Nurhenion and Tanhuineion waiting for them. Nurhenion said nothing as she took Legolas out of her father's arms and walked away. Tanhuineion just smiled at his father's confused look and directed him out of the room.  
  
"I take it, there is no chance of my changing your mind," Thranduil inquired as he was prodded to walk down the hall. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to be separated from his youngest yet.  
  
"Nurhenion has given me specific orders to make sure you get ready for tonight. She said that she would bring Legolas to the family room when they were done," replied Tanhuineion directing his father in through an open door that led to a set of unused chambers. They didn't believe that their father was ready to face the room that he had shared with their mother and unknown to them, Thranduil was quite relieved when that wasn't where he was directed. "You have had us all worried, Ada."  
  
Thranduil turned to look at his son. "For that I'm truly sorry. It's hard to imagine life without your Naneth, but I still have you children and that is enough to keep me going."  
  
"I'm glad because we would be lost without you." Tanhuineion gave his father a hug. "Now there is a bath waiting for you and clean clothes. Don't worry about anything; it's all been taken care of," instructed Tanhuineion. Then he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door after him.  
  
Looking around the room, Thranduil saw his clothes sitting on the bed and knew from looking at them, that Nurhenion had left them. He could also hear running water in the next room and smell the relaxing fragrance of lavender. He started for the bathroom but stopped to look out the window. With dusk coming to an end, the stars were starting to come out, just barely visible through the trees. It was a perfect night. It was one of those nights that Pennmetiel and he would spend hours walking through the gardens talking about nothing and just enjoying each other's company. It was a night like this that had shined down on their first meeting. He wished he could share this one with her too. Tonight however, was not a night to be enjoyed, nor would he walk under the stars hand in hand with his beloved again. In the future he hoped that he would be able to share these types of nights with his children though and tell them the stories of the stars.  
  
***** Rudhiathion and Tanhuineion were already in the family room when Nurhenion carried Legolas in. All four were dressed in simple green robes that were almost black because of their dark shade. Standing up, Rudhiathion took his brother from his sister's arms before reclaiming his seat. He hadn't had the chance to hold him back in the study when he wished he could have taken Legolas in his arms and made the pain go away. However he could be there for him now by just holding him close. Nurhenion said nothing about it and sat down also. Silence penetrated the room as the four of them sat waiting for the last two members of their family. Vorsarnion was the next person to enter, dressed like them; he had this strange urge to crack a joke just to lighten the atmosphere of the room, but he didn't. He wasn't sure he was able to even make a joke at the moment with his heart so heavy. He quietly took a seat next to Tanhuineion and patiently waited.  
  
When their father arrived, he stopped in the doorway stunned. He had never seen these five so quite and still and he wasn't really sure that he wanted to see it again. The pain he felt in his heart was reflected in each of their eyes, no matter how calm their facial features looked. The four oldest got up with Legolas still in Rudhiathion's arms, when they noticed their father.  
  
"We are ready, Ada," Vorsarnion whispered, afraid if he talked any louder that they would all shatter, including himself.  
  
"You shouldn't have to be," Thranduil replied, pulling them into a giant hug. Each of their voices imprinted itself into his mind and heart at that moment. He wanted as many memories of them as possible, even during times like these, because this incident had taught him once again, how fragile life was. He wasn't sure he could survive any one of them dying after this.  
  
"Adar, please don't blame yourself," Nurhenion implored.  
  
"I know it isn't my fault, just like Legolas needs to understand that it wasn't his. I just wonder what might have happened if I had gone with them," Thranduil remarked. "We are family and I just want you all to know that nothing can nor ever will change that. Mirkwood will always be your home." Thranduil smiled sadly at each of his children. When his eyes came to rest on Legolas, who was staring at him with sorrowful eyes, he reached for him and took him in his arms.  
  
"My king, it's time," Erdal said from the doorway.  
  
"We will be out there in a moment." Thranduil responded, never turning to look at his advisor. Instead he kept his eyes locked with those of his youngest. Only when he heard the door close did he speak once more. "I have only one request for tonight. Do not cry or show emotion during the funeral. We need to present a strong front for our people to show that we will always be strong for them. Once the funeral is over and we are alone once more, we can grieve in peace."  
  
"We understand Adar," Rudhiathion replied for them all. "Do you want me to hold Legolas during the funeral?" he asked making a move to take his brother, judging that it would look more proper if the King were not carrying his youngest.  
  
Thranduil backed out of reach and answered, "No, I'll hold him." With this Thranduil turned and walked out of the room. His children followed, schooling their expressions to match that of their father.  
  
The doors leading to the palace opened up and the gathering crowd turned and bowed slightly at the approach of the royal family. In front of them were two funeral pyres that held the bodies of Pennmetiel and Maltaquelleiel. Once the family had taken their places, the people who had gathered to speak began to do so. For the most part, it was words of send off for the two, but others spoke of their love of the two. Then the people sang laments for the two of them. For Thranduil and his family, the words blended into the background and held no real meaning for them. They were lost in the memories of time before. Soon the burning torches were brought to each pyre and they were set on fire.  
  
It was only when each one had burned out that the royal family left, as soundlessly as they had come. Each had said their goodbyes silently as they watched two of their family members burn so that their ashes could be carried away and their souls set free. No tears were shed by anyone in honor of their father's one request. However, once they were back in the palace, Legolas broke down and started to quietly weep and he buried his head into the side of his father's neck.  
  
"Shh. It's all right to let it all out now my little one," Thranduil whispered to Legolas. "Get some sleep my children. I will be with Legolas if you need me. Tomorrow we can start hunting down those responsible and have our revenge." With that Thranduil walked away knowing his older children would be all right and that it was Legolas who really needed him right now.  
  
Walking slowly through the halls of the palace, heading for Legolas's room, they began to hear hurried footsteps behind them. Stopping, Thranduil knew that it wasn't any of his children and let out a sigh trying to decipher who would be willing to disturb them tonight. Turning around he saw Erdal heading towards them.  
  
"My King, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need to speak to Legolas immediately if we are going to catch those responsible," Erdal said as he came to a stop in front of them.  
  
"Legolas is tired and in no shape to be questioned," Thranduil snapped, completely surprised that his advisor wouldn't have more sense than to do this. He was beginning to wonder if it wasn't time to find a new one, since Erdal had also been the primary advisor for his father. "Any questions will be asked by me and when I say."  
  
"I understand that you wish to protect him, but."  
  
"There is no but," Thranduil growled, total displeased at his advisor's actions. They had just sent his beloved and daughter off, and Erdal wanted answers when Legolas was exhausted and deeply mourning. "Leave us be if you cherish your life."  
  
Erdal's eyes went wide in shock at hearing his king speak like that. He took several steps back and looked as if he were going to say something, but stopped suddenly. Then he turned and hurried away.  
  
Thranduil watched his advisor walk away, before turning back around and continuing on to his son's room. He looked down at Legolas who was resting with his eyes closed. It didn't seem that his conversation with Erdal had affected him, and for that Thranduil was grateful.  
  
As they approached the door to Legolas's room, Thranduil saw Belegmen waiting for them. His eyes were focused on Legolas with a look of concern when he noticed how pale the child looked. He could see the new dried tear marks on Legolas's cheeks, and the ones barely being held back from falling, in the king's eyes. Now that he looked at Thranduil too, he also noticed that the king was looking a bit on the pale side also.  
  
"I can see that you both could probably use this," Belegmen remarked, holding out a cup of tea. "Unfortunately I only brought enough for Legolas, but if you don't get some sleep my King, I'll make sure to bring some for you too and get your sons help to hold you down if you don't drink it. Make sure Legolas drinks all of this and I will check on you both later." Belegmen turned and walked out of the room before Thranduil could protest his remarks.  
  
"I think that was a gentle observation that we both need some sleep," Thranduil commented. "Here drink this." He set Legolas on the edge of his bed before handing him the cup of tea. Once he was sure that Legolas was drinking it, he walked over to get the nightclothes that had been laid out across a chair in the room.  
  
"Yuck," Legolas announced.  
  
"Well then I guess it hasn't changed any from the last time I was forced to drink it," Thranduil laughed, glad to have something that they could laugh and smile about. "Time for little elves to go to sleep."  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?" Legolas asked as his father helped him change. He still remembered the nightmares that he had suffered earlier that day and he didn't want to be alone.  
  
"Certainly. Now crawl under the covers my little one before Belegmen comes back and we are both in trouble." He helped Legolas get under the covers, and then kicked of his shoes before lying down on top of the covers. "You know that I will never leave you, right?"  
  
"I know Ada, cause you promised you wouldn't," Legolas responded. His eyes were starting to take on a slightly glazed look as the drugs in the tea took effect.  
  
"Night my little one. I love you," Thranduil whispered. He curled around his son's smaller form and laid his head down. He could feel himself starting to drift off and didn't fight it. Soon both were sound asleep.  
  
Quietly the door to the room opened and Rudhiathion, Nurhenion, Vorsarnion, and Tanhuineion peeked their heads in. They smiled at the sight that greeted them. Rudhiathion walked over the lantern burning and extinguished the light. Only shafts of starlight provided any illumination in the room. The crown prince then took the throw blanket from the end of the bed and gently laid it over his father before leaving the room. Nurhenion said a silent goodnight and closed the door.  
  
"Yes, goodnight my little son and my beloved husband," came a voice from the far corner of the room. A white form took shape as a she-elf approached the two figures on the bed. "I love you all and we shall see each other again. Until then look after each other." Pennmetiel's form bend down and gave each a kiss on the forehead, before backing away. "Goodbye for now." Then her form disappeared, leaving Legolas and Thranduil alone to sleep and dream of happier times.  
  
The End 


End file.
